


Paperman

by iwritetrash



Series: Bellarke One Shots [2]
Category: Disney's Paperman (Video Short), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically just the plot of Paperman with Bellamy and Clarke, F/M, Fluff, Implied Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Paperman AU, implied relationship at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bellarke Paperman AU that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperman

Bellamy sighed as he stood on the platform, waiting for his train to arrive, a bundle of paperwork in one hand. He hated his stupid job and he hated his stupid train and-

His train of though was cut off when a piece of paper fluttered against his leg. A dainty hand reached out to grab it, sliding it back into a sketchbook. His eyes traveled up to see the owner of the hand: A petite blonde woman with sky blue eyes and a shock of red lipstick. She smiled politely before moving to stand next to him on the platform.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a sharp gust of wind from an incoming train blew one of the papers from his folder, straight into the woman’s face. He hurried to pull it away, to see her face scrunched up adorably to avoid the paper. He froze for a moment, paper clutched in his hand in mid-air, watching her face relax slowly into a soft smile.

Her gaze flickered quickly to the paper in his hand, and she snorted, before pursing her lips to keep in her laughter. Confused, Bellamy turned to look at the paper, and chuckled when he saw the red lipstick print on the paper, but when he turned back to the woman, she was boarding the train that had pulled into the opposite platform.

His face dropped as he watched her walk onto the train and take a seat. She looked back at him with a sad smile, before the train began to move long again. Bellamy stood for a moment, staring after her until his own train pulled into the stop and he tucked the stray piece of paperwork back into his folder.

When he arrived at work, his boss grumpily presented him with a stack of paperwork before stomping back to his office. Bellamy slumped into his chair and grabbed the first piece, but jumped back to his feet when one of the sheets was blown off the pile by a gust of wind, catching it just before it flew out of the open window. He breathed a sigh of relief before catching sight of a familiar flash of blonde hair and red lips in the building across from him.

In a desperate attempt to catch the woman’s attention, he waved madly at her, but she appeared entirely engaged in the meeting she was sat in. He was about to yell across the street, with his hands cupped around his mouth, but was stopped by his bosses disapproving glare through his office’s open door.

Bellamy sighed and moved to sit back at his desk, before spotting the stack of papers at his desk. Surely one wouldn’t be missed. He grabbed the paper from the top of the pile and folded it expertly into a paper airplane, before aiming it and throwing it out of the window. It soared gently for a meter or so, before dropping down to the street below. He reached for a second sheet, creating a new airplane. This time, it soared right across the street but hit the wall a few inches from the open window where she was sat. He saw her reaching over to point out certain features of the art she was presenting, before reaching for more paper, but was forced back into his seat by his boss, who glared at him, before returning to his office and closing the door.

Content that his boss could no longer see him, he reached for a new sheet. Again, it fell just short. He smiled with joy when one airplane flew in through the window, only to knock his head against the window frame when it landed in the bin behind her, totally unnoticed. He tried again, and again, and again, until his hand grasped at empty air. He stared around the office, and was met with disapproving stares from his colleagues. He watched her stand to leave, and looked desperately for some extra paper.

His eyes fell upon the sheet with her red lipstick smeared across it. He debated for only a moment before grabbing it and folding it into a perfect paper airplane. He walked over to the window and was lining up to throw it when the wind blew it out of his grasp and down to the street below him. He reached out to try and grasp it, but it was swept away by the wind. His eyes shot up to the window where he had seen her, only to see the door closing behind her as she left.

Bellamy stood up and turned to run out into the street after her, but was met by his boss’ stern glare as he dropped a fresh stack of papers onto his desk. Bellamy sat resignedly at his desk, and his boss turned to go, apparently satisfied. The minute his back was turned, Bellamy jumped up from his seat, scattering the papers and rushing out of the door and down to the street. Bellamy ran across the busy road towards the building she had been in, looking desperately for her through the huge crowds hurrying down the street. His shoulders slumped. She was gone.

Bellamy turned to walk home, kicking the stones of the pavement as he did, when he caught sight of a single paper airplane resting in front of him with a smudge of red lipstick. He snatched it up and threw it as far as he could in the opposite direction, before turning to walk back to the train station.

He scowled as he trudged onto the train and slumped down into a seat. Not only had he missed a chance to see the woman from the platform again, but he had almost certainly lost his job, and although it was awful, it was a source of income. He sighed and rested his head against the window, waiting for the train to reach his stop.

Eventually the train reached his stop and he trudged off. As he walked, he glared down at the concrete of the platform, as though it was somehow to blame. He was so caught up glaring at the floor that he didn’t realise until it was too late that there were in fact other people on the platform, and by that point he had crashed into one of them, causing them both to drop all of their papers.

Bellamy knelt down and gathered up all of his papers that had flown out of his folder, an noticed the person he’d crashed into doing the same. He stood up, and when the other person did the same, he glanced up to apologize, only to lock eyes with the woman from the platform, clutching a sketchbook and a single paper plane with a smudge of red lipstick on the wing. Bellamy stared in disbelief for a moment, before opening his mouth, fumbling for something to say.

“Hi.” He finally spluttered out, before smiling, locking eye with her.

“Hi.” She smiled shyly.

“I’m, uh, I’m Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.” He held out a hand before shaking his head and dropping it, laughing at his own stupidity. The woman laughed softly, before replying.

“I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin”


End file.
